Hang Out
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro amistoso entre Severus Snape y Nymphadora Tonks. Sin Parejas. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi Nuevo fanfic.

*Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo este One Shot hecho por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

"**Hang Out"**

_Harry Potter fanfiction_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Creado: 31/06/2014.

Finalizado: 01/06/2014.

Editado: 22/06/2015.

* * *

**N**ymphadora Tonks había ido a la biblioteca de la casa de su primo Sirius con el fin de relajarse y alejarse un poco del alboroto de los demás presentes.

No creía que la iban a extrañar si se ausentaba por unos instantes ya que todavía tenían que esperar a algunos miembros de la Orden. Sin embargo, cuando ingresó se encontró con una vista que jamás creyó que iba a vivir.

Su antiguo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape se encontraba allí. Sentado en el sillón principal de la habitación y bebiendo algo que no reconoció. Tal vez una poción de su propia invención. Aunque lo más raro no fue esa situación, sino que por un momento lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió de ver unos ojos tristes. Acabados.

Nymphadora siempre lo había visto frío y enojado. Su comportamiento helaba la habitación cuando enseñaba y también cuando daba los informes sobre quien sabes quién.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, ese pequeño momento hizo que la metamorphmagus lo mirara de manera diferente y se aproximara a él con un verdadero interés.

"_Profesor Snape, ¿se encuentra bien?"._

Severus Snape no contestó nada. Solo se dedicó a mirarla fijamente.

Nymphadora tampoco dijo nada pero poco a poco empezaba a sentirse incómoda por como la miraba. Es por ello que se exaltó cuando le contestó.

"_Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre"._

Snape volvió a beber un poco de la poción.

"_Yo lo siento. No lo sabía"._

Nymphadora tartamudeó un poco la contestación pero Snape la vió genuinamente.

"_No tienes manera hacerlo, después de todo nadie lo hace. A nadie le importa y yo lo prefiero de esa manera"._

Tonks, al igual que casi todo el mundo sabía poco y nada acerca del profesor de pociones.

Muchas teorías, especulaciones y chistes se hacían al respecto pero nadie nunca pudo comprobar nada.

Nymphadora sospechaba que solo el Director Dumbledore sabía.

"_Ella y tu madre se parecían bastante pero a la vez eran tan distintas"._

Tonks no entendió mucho a que se refería pero Snape la estaba intrigando con su actitud.

"_Profesor, si realmente necesita algo, por favor pídamelo"._

"_No es necesario Miss Tonks, ahora le pido que se retire y me deje solo"._

Ahora si estaba totalmente sorprendida. Primero, no la llamó Nymphadora como siempre lo hizo cada vez que se encontraban. Segundo, le estaba pidiendo que se vaya y aunque le sonaba chocante ya que ella genuinamente quería ayudarlo, algo en su forma de pedirlo le dijo que ya había hecho suficiente; así que obedeció.

"_De acuerdo profesor, pero no dude en pedirme ayuda"._

"_No necesito una niñera"._

Tonks sonrió. Esa si era una respuesta típica de su antiguo profesor.

Ella prosiguió con retirarse para reunirse con el resto hasta que escuchó sus últimas palabras.

"_Gracias"._

Nymphadora Tonks no dijo más nada y volvió al salón principal pero no le dijo nada a nadie sobre el pequeño encuentro con Severus Snape.

En cambio, Snape sonrió un poco por primera en mucho tiempo. Esa atolondrada Hufflepuff le había hecho un gran bien sin darse cuenta. Severus nunca le dijo que ese 9 de Enero tenía un doble significado para él. No solo era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, sino también su cumpleaños.

Sin embargo eso no importaba. Parte de él supuso que ese momento le serviría para dormir tranquilo. Al menos pensaba que iba a ser mejor solución que beber esa poción de gusto horrible que había inventado.

Severus Snape entonces tuvo una idea un tanto peculiar y tal vez maliciosa. Ya que la no tan pequeña Nymphadora estaba tan entusiasmada en querer ayudarlo en uno de sus pocos momentos de debilidad, se preguntó como sería la reacción de Black y Lupin si por casualidad ellos pasaran más tiempo ¿juntos?

Definitivamente valía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

*Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.

*Este One Shot también será tenido en cuenta para una posible historia más larga que tenga como protagonistas a Snape y a Tonks.

*Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.

* * *

.


End file.
